Goddess
by Justasuckerforlove
Summary: Here's an adventure. It takes place right after Karis, Tyrel and I leave Blenisk at the end of GS:DD. R&R! Have fun. -Matthew Terra CHAPTER 3 IS UP! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
1. The adventure begins!

Hey, hey, hey! I'm Matthew Terra bringing you one of my stories. This story takes place right after my friends and I stop the Grave Eclipse. Enjoy!

* * *

Just a bit of Q&A before we begin.

Q: What's it like to have Felix for an uncle?  
A: Pretty cool. I get to see him a lot, as well as Aunt Kay! ^-^ In that time, I get to see my newborn cousin.

Q: How is Karis?  
A: Fine, thank you for asking! She has _FINALLY_ gotten over her cold. (All break long, she was sick, so I had to look after her!)

Please send more questions to this account. Just specify to Matthew, Felix or Flint. Also, can someone tell me how to change the letter size in these stories?

This story will be in 3rd person view.

* * *

Disclaimer: Look at my profile page. (Bottom)

* * *

**Goddess**

As they where walking out of Blenisk, Matthew noticed three figures in the shadows.

"**Come on out!**" He yelled towards the figures and raised his Sol Blade.

"**Is that any way to greet your ****_sister_**** Matthew Terra?!**" A fuming voice yelled back. Matthew dropped his weapon and tackled his sister with a hug. Soon, as Karis and Tyrel where approaching, Matthew remembered that he saw others.

"**AH! So you brought ****_HIM_****!**" He turned to the second figure. "**Good day, Melod, son of Peirs.**"

Matthew turned back to his sister, Kyla, who was fuming. "**It's not like that! Besides, I've seen you around _Karis_, Matthew!**"

Matthew's face flushed. Matthew's attention suddenly was drawn to the third figure, who was extending his wings.

"**Who is ****_HE_****?**" "**Him? Oh. This is Blane, of the Anemos, brother of Sheba. Karis, meet your Uncle.**"

* * *

There was an awkward silence as they continued their journey. It was broken when Kyla said: "**This should e a good place to rest. I'll go get some firewood. Blane, you go on guard duty.**" Tyrel snickers at the word "**Duty**", then Karis slaps him.

Kyla headed off into the woods, and then found the ruins of a town. She decided to search the town for supplies. In the town square, she saw a well built man roughly her age, lying unconscious, surrounded by Beasts. She whipped out her Terra Blade and slammed it into the ground yelling "**GREAT QUAKE**", slaying all the monsters. She glanced behind herself and saw the man was awake and was getting up, while holding a portable harp.

"**Who are you?**" She asks. "**I'm Nick.**" He answers

(For those of you who have read "**Endless Destinies**", It's **not** that Nick. That guy's this guy's nephew.)

When Kyla turned around, Nick's eyes turned to the size of pie plates. (It's an expression)

"**Oh Venus, my goddess! You are far more beautiful that I ever imagined!**" He said while bowing.  
Kyla sweat drops. Was it just her, or did he call her a _goddess_? "**Sorry Nick, I am not almighty Venus. I am Kyla Terra.**"

Nick falls over, anime style. "**Y-you're not?**" He asks, feeling like a fool. Kyla just shakes her head.

"**Wait. Kyla Terra, as in the daughter of Isaac and Jenna Terra, and sister of Matthew Terra?**" _OK,_ Kyla thought, _This is getting creepy_.

"**How do you know my family?**" Kyla asked.

"**Fifteen years ago, Dex and I came to visit. Matthew was only three, so he shouldn't remember.**" Nick replied

"**I was only SIX! What do you EXPECT?!**"

Nick only shrugs. "**I am from another world, almost the exact opposite of your's. I was one of the **_ten_** warriors of Vale. Dex and I where never mentioned because we disappeared right after the adventure ended. Our experience with the golden sun has stopped taking effect. Dex and I will be aging normally now, so I will stay your age. I would love to see everyone again."**

* * *

"**Blane?! Is that you?!**" Nick asked as soon as they got to camp.

"**Nick?! I thought you where back on Earth!**" Blane yelled wrapping him in a hug. Everyone gathered around to see what the fuss was all about.

"**Wait, you two know each other?**" Kyla asked.

"**Best buds from 30 years ago.**" Nick said.

"**Wait. Back in the woods, you mentioned a 'Dex'. Who is that?**"

Nick sighed as if things where about to get complicated.

"On Earth, Dex and I are one being. His name is Nex. When Nex goes through the portal to Weyard, his body splits in two. One male half, one female half. I am Nick, Half of Nex, the all powerful Multi-adept.

* * *

Cliffhanger, eh? Thanks for reading. Remember, review, and send in those questions! See ya later folks.

-Matthew Terra


	2. Later that night

The disclaimer is on my page. OK, that aside, I will state the ONE question asked. (PLEASE ask more guys! We have time for all of you.) Please check my page for more info.

* * *

Q. "I'm curious, if you're Matthew Terra, then what is your opinion on me being your apprentice in my fic?" (Jupitergirl132)

A. I am more than fine with it! As long as everyone has a good time, it's fine with me!

* * *

OK. The reason I have not updated in a while is because a lot has been happening. Kyla's birthday, Robin's proposal to Lucina, classes... The list goes on, and on, and on. OK then! Enjoy!

Felix: Am I going to be in this story?

Me: Maybe in a later chapter Uncle Felix.

Felix: D:

Another reason why this has been delayed, is because the computer refreshes itself before I can save my work. I will have chapter 3 up today or tomorrow, and chapter 4 on Valentine's day.

* * *

The night was calm. Practically everyone was asleep. Nick was on guard duty, which seemed odd, since he had just joined. But he had volunteered, and everyone else was so tired that they fell asleep once they hit their pillows. Everyone, that is, except for Kyla. She tried to sleep, she truly did. She just couldn't. So, she went to see who was on guard duty. It was still Nick. She went up to him. as if he knew she was there, he patted the ground next to him.

"**Hey,**" she said. He just stared into the fire. There was silence. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"**How did you convince them to let me join, _and_ take guard duty?**"

"**You should know,**" she said, hinting at something.***** He closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them up and said. "**Done.**"

She stood up. "**HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU USE PSYNERGY!**" she yelled.

Nick put his finger to his lips. "**Shh. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood. And how I did that, well, it's a natural ability.**"******

She just stood there, dumbfounded. "**Thank you,**" Nick said. "**For what?**" Kyla asked. He stood up. "**Thank you for making me feel welcome. Other than Blane, you where the only person who did so. You took me under your wing, so to speak. You helped me get used to this stuff all over again. Thank you for standing up for me.**"

Kyla started blushing. If they weren't by the fire, he would have noticed. "**So, why are you out here in the first place?**" he asked.

"**I couldn't sleep,**" she replied quietly.

"**Here, lay your head on my lap,**" he said with a smile. She did as she was told, but as soon as she lay her head on his lap, he took out his harp and started playing a song in a foreign language. It sounded sad, like a tear, falling, then frozen in time. She wondered what language that was.

"**It's Serbian,**"******* he said, as if reading her mind, which he probably did. As he said this, Kyla drifted off into a deep sleep...

* * *

Matthew smiled as he watched the whole scene unfold. Once Nick had finished his song, Matthew yawned. He then turned around to see Karis standing there, angrily.

"**What did that _freak_ do with my tent?!**" she demanded.

"**?**" was all Matthew had to say.********

She lead him to where her tent should be. _Should_. Her pillow and sleeping bag where missing, as well as the tent _ITSELF_.

"**Ten minutes ago, I went for a walk. I just came back, and it's _gone_,**" she says, gesturing to where the tent was.

Matthew shook his head. "**Ten minutes ago, Nick was talking with Kyla. Now she's sleeping, her head in his lap.**"

Matthew shook his head. "**You can take my tent. I'll sleep on the ground.**" Karis was so tired, she didn't argue.

Matthew then proceeded to pick up his sister, and put her inside her tent. "**Goodnight, sis,**" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Once Matthew left Kyla's tent, he lay down, next to Nick, by the fire. He stared at the woods, and he could have sworn he saw a shadow move, deep into the woods. He supposed he was seeing things, and went to sleep.*********

* * *

***** This is a reference to the fact that Nick can "Mind-read".

****** Yet another reference.

******* It is a song named "There, far away" or "Tamo Daleko". Sad, but beautiful.

******** Oh, video game humor.

********* The identity of the thief is yet to be revealed.

* * *

I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow.

Thanks!

Also, send those questions.

Question for you: Should the Valentine's day chapter be called; "The 14th of February", "Love is in the air" or "A little romance"?

Please R&R, and Vote!


	3. Will you be mine?

CHANGE IN PLANS! I will be doing the Valentine's day chapter NOW. The next chapter is "Catch That Thief!"

No new questions. PLEASE SEND THEM!

Have fun and read. This chapter is about Kyla & (You guessed it) Nick. Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, the group headed off into the city, and they saw everything was decorated in pink or red colors.

"**What day is it?**" Nick asked, since he had not had the time to figure out what the date was. Matthew's face turned a shade of crimson. Nick immediately understood.

"**Would it happen to be the 14th of February, would it?**" Matthew's face suddenly took to he color of Tyrell's hair. Nick had guessed correctly. "**Danm,**" he said. "**Last time, I got a box of chocolates from every girl in _Kalay_,**" Nick shook his head, "**e****ven though I didn't like any of them.**" ~**Why am I saying this?**~ Nick thought. ~**Sigh. If only I had the guts to tell her how I feel.**~ Nick said, staring at Kyla.

* * *

"**Hey Kyla!**" Nick said as soon as everyone else had gone to restock or go shopping, "**I-I need to tell you something.**" "**Yes?**" she replied. "**I-I wanted to tell you-**" He was cut off by the sound of fire. He quickly turned around, and saw that the inn was on fire. "**Stay back!**" he yelled. Everyone came running to the fire. He used Douse psynergy, which caught everyone by surprise. "**How did you use douse? I thought you where a Jupiter adept,**" said Matthew. "Says the boy in the yellow scarf," mumbled Nick. "**Sigh. I guess the jig is up. I am a multi-adept. I can use any psynergy**," "**Then use fireball**," Tyrell ordered. Nick obliged. Then he used earthquake, whirlwind, and cold snap. Everyone was absolutely stunned. "**Oh, and this is one of my favorites,**" Nick said. He disappeared, then reappeared next to Matthew. "**You teleported!**" Karis exclaimed. Nick only nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, at around 10, Kyla was sitting on the roof of the inn. Suddenly, Nick appeared next to her. "**Hey,**" she said. He was silent. Suddenly, she felt something on her lap. She stared down at the heart-shaped box of chocolates in front of her. "**I made them myself.**" Nick said. "**Also, there was something I wanted to tell you earlier, before we where interrupted,**" he said while helping her up. "**And what is that?**" she asks. "**It's that... damn, how do I say this... I-I _love_ you,**" he said, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He then leans in, and kisses her. She kisses him back. And that is how they stay, under the full moon.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! the funny thing is that I wrote this while yelling at Kyla. Wow. If you can't handle this, it's because it's not light romance. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, THEN DON'T READ THIS FANFIC.

Ugh. I woke you this morning with a fever. And today my school went on a ski trip. And it's VALENTINE'S DAY!  
Remember to send in those questions!

Matthew Terra, out.


End file.
